1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a floppy disk drive which can be employed as an peripheral recording device for a computer or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A floppy disk drive of this type has been known from Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-9-139039.
In the floppy disk drive disclosed in the above described publication, a thin leaf spring-like load arm and an arm for supporting the load arm are integrally formed in the same substrate of a thin plate, and ribs are formed on the supporting arm by plastic working so as to give a rigidity to the supporting arm which supports a magnetic head. With this arrangement, coils of the magnetic head attached to a distal end of the supporting arm are drawn out and extended toward a base end thereof along the supporting arm and connected to a flexible print circuit or flexible printed circuit (FPC) provided on the base end area of the supporting arm by soldering.
When the lead wires drawn from the magnetic head, that is, lead wires of the coils, are soldered to the FPC, the lead wires are cut in a desired length, and end portions of the lead wires are soldered to connecting lands provided on the FPC by preliminary soldering while removing coatings on the end portions with heat of a soldering iron.
However, in case where with respect to each of the lead wires of the magnetic head attached to the distal end of the supporting arm is provided only one connecting land on the FPC to which the lead wire is adapted to be connected, there occurs a so-called copper loss that the copper dissolves in solder by the heat and the lead wire will become thin. As a result, because the end portion of the lead wire is broken and becomes too short, it will be impossible to connect the lead wire to the connecting land.
Conventionally, the relevant magnetic head has been disposed of in such cases. Accordingly, there have been such inconveniences as yields of the magnetic heads become poor, and it has been uneconomical to dispose of the expensive magnetic heads.
This invention has been made in order to improve such inconveniences in the prior art, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a floppy disk drive in which a magnetic head can be reused without being disposed of, even though the lead wire is broken and becomes short when the end portion of the lead wire is connected to the connecting land on the FPC, and to achieve an improvement in the yields of the magnetic heads and cost cutting of the floppy disk drive.
In order to attain the above described objects, a plurality of connecting lands are provided on the FPC for the respective lead wires. The connecting lands are apart from each other in a direction of extension of the lead wires, so that each of the lead wires can be connected to the connecting land which is closer to the magnetic head, even though the lead wire is broken and becomes shorter in length at the time of connection. Thus, an amount of the magnetic heads to be disposed of due to the breakage of the lead wire will be reduced, and the yields of the magnetic heads will be enhanced. At the same time, production of the floppy disk drive will become more economical because the expensive magnetic heads can be reused.